


A Bird Is Free

by ToTheMax



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Happy, The apocalypse needs a good day or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax/pseuds/ToTheMax
Summary: Even in the apocalypse, being forced to live inside walls, fearing your friends might get killed or kidnapped, the kids at Ericson witness a truly good day.





	A Bird Is Free

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be completely focused on Violentine but ykniw what?? All the kids deserve love and happiness, I hope they flourish.

Clementine woke up, and she was surprised at the peace surrounding her. Even when she came into Ericson, she was used to being forced up to do daily chores, or wrangle AJ into not harming anyone due to his anxiety. Now, she could take some time to catch her breath and enjoy the cozy sunlight filtering through the window. She looked down to her chest, where Violet was sleeping, her face pressed into her collarbone, one hand wrapped with Clementine’s, the other wrapped around her shoulders.

It seemed things were calming down again after getting Omar, Louis, and Aasim back from the raiders. They made a lasting mark on them, and Clementine made sure Lilly wouldn’t forget that she was in a group that could wipe the rest of them out. That was about a month ago. Omar’s leg had healed well, but he seemed to have a permanent limp. Louis and Aasim had injuries as well, but they healed just as quickly. What was even greater, is that they had found and rescued Sophie and Minnie. Of course, a month wasn’t enough to wipe away all their brainwashing and trauma. They were still getting used to life at Erickson, usually sticking with Tenn for familiar comfort.

Clementine laid her hand unoccupied with Violet’s on her blonde locks, tousling them a little bit as she laid her head back down, a soft smile on her face. Even in the apocalypse, she could have a quiet morning with her girlfriend. A girlfriend she didn’t know she could have until those few weeks ago, where she mustered up the courage to ask her out under the stars. She looked back on that night, but didn’t regret it for a single second. 

A few moments later once Clementine was snapped out of her thoughts, Violet stirred, lifting her head and blinking heavy eyelids. “Mmn… Clem?” She mumbled, squinting and looking around.

“I’m here,” Clementine whispered, kissing the top of her head. 

“G’morning,” Violet muttered, pushing herself off of Clementine’s chest and sitting up so she straddled her waist. “It  _ is  _ morning, right?” she asked, sitting back a little bit to admire her girl.

Clem let herself giggle. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s late morning. Everyone else is probably awake.” She lifted her hands, settling them on Violet’s hips. She looked to the bedside table at her hat, and next to it, Violet’s cleaver. “Think we should get up with ‘em?”

Violet seemed to ponder it for a second, then she shook her head. “Nah, they haven’t come to get us yet.”

Clementine just nodded at that, glad to spend more time with her. She rubbed her thumb alongside her hip bone. “So, how’d you-”

Just then, their door opened, revealing the small form of AJ walking into the room. It looked like he’s been up for a while. “Good morning, Clem,” He greeted happily, “Hi, Violet.”

“AJ-! Shit-” Violet quickly rolled off of Clementine’s hips, opting for curling up to the corner of the bed next to Clementine, who sat up at the sound of AJ’s voice. “Um, hey, kid. Good, um, good morning to you, too,” she stammered. Clementine couldn’t help but snicker as she hid her face.

“Morning, kiddo,” Clementine greeted. “What's up?”

“Everyone outside was just wondering where you two were. I can tell them you're still asleep if you want.” He brought his hands together, fumbling with his fingers, looking up to Clementine for instruction.

“No, we'll be out in a sec,” Clementine said, looking over to Violet, who had slumped down and reached her arms behind her head. “Vi?” she giggled, trying to contain her laughter at her embarrassment.

“Yeah!” Violet’s muffled, embarrassed reply came, “Yeah, we’ll be out in a sec!” she echoed, leaning into Clementine’s shoulder.

AJ nodded, and he took that as his cue to leave. Once he was gone, Clementine allowed herself to fully laugh, holding onto Violet’s upper arm. “Vi, oh my god! You're so red!”

“He saw me  _ on top of you _ !” Violet exclaimed, starting to laugh too as she lifted her beet-red face to look at Clementine. “Oh my god, he’s gonna think wrong!”

“He hasn't been taught that stuff yet, calm down,” Clementine replied, “He probably just thinks that's how you wake up. Unless anyone else has been talking to him about it…”

“Ugh,” Violet groaned, letting out her last laughs. “I wasn't  _ trying  _ to… you know. I just woke up, okay?” She sighed heavily, landing her head against the wall. “Worst timing, AJ.”

Clementine got up out of bed, gently taking her hat and seeming to notice all the wear and tear since forever. Rather than comment on it, she just put it on and waited for Violet to get ready.

“I bet my breakfast that AJ told the boys and they're all laughing at us,” She said, finally scooting out of bed and running her fingers through her hair. Then, she took her cleaver and strapped it to her belt. “Ugh, why can’t Aasim get with Ruby already so there’s another couple to tease instead of just us?”

“We tease Aasim enough already,” Clementine said, fixing the brim of her hat so it covered her eyes a little bit. “C’mon, let’s go ahead and get the laughs over with.”

Violet sighed and fixed her vest over her shirts, shuffling it for a second before not delaying anymore and joining Clem’s side on their way out the door.

In the courtyard, Louis was egging on the laughter with Omar, AJ, Tennessee, Minnie, Sophie and Aasim all around them. “What’s so funny?” AJ asked, “They were just waking up.”

“Well, if it ain’t the lovebirds themselves!” Louis cried out upon seeing the two arrive at the table he was sitting on. “Violet, what do you have to say for yourself?” he jokingly accused.

“What I have to say, is that I just woke up,” Violet snapped, but Clementine knew she wasn’t truly angry. “Get off my back about it, alright?” Louis held his hands up in surrender, but his signature smirk lay plastered onto his face. 

“Think you can tear yourself away from each other long enough to eat something?” Omar asked, handing over a bowl of what Clementine remembered to be oatmeal. She gladly took it and nodded her thanks, glad for a hot meal in this cool morning, especially since it was Omar’s cooking.

“I still don't get it.” AJ had taken a seat next to Tenn, hand on his chin. He was a little mad, Clem could tell.

“You'll understand when you're older, little man,” Louis said, finally getting off the table so everyone could find a spot to sit and eat.

Minnie was still giggling when Violet sat next to Clementine, but she managed to choke it down long enough to eat and talk with her siblings. Violet was glad there was no bad blood between her and her ex, especially towards Clementine. She was glad to still have a friend in her after all this, because even though they were broken up, she was still a very good, kind friend.

“Anyone wanna bring a bowl up to Willy?” Louis asked, filling up Willy's bowl and looking at their lookout post, where Willy was intently staring outwards. “Anyone? No? Alright, I'll chat him up.” He hardly left room for objection, eager to try and get Willy to cheer up. Ever since Mitch died, he’s been desperate to stay on lookout as a means of staying away from the other kids. 

“So, who's going fishing today?” Sophie asked, digging into her food hungrily. “Me and Minnie thought it would be good for today.”

“I guess I can tag along,” Clementine said. She had always enjoyed spear-fishing, even back when Brody was still alive. Plus, she was good at it. Another plus, she could get to know the twins. “AJ, wanna go fishing?” She asked, watching as AJ wiped some oatmeal off his cheek. He nodded happily, then returned to eating his food. “I guess AJ’s coming, too.”

“I think I'll hunt with Louis and Aasim today,” Violet said. As their new leader, she had been tasked with giving everyone chores throughout the day, but after the raid and rescue, she let them do what they wanted. Willy wanted to be left alone to grieve Mitch, so she gave him lookout duty constantly. Sophie and Minnie wanted to get their bearings around the school for a bit, so they're wild cards, and Tenn would go with them wherever. Normally, she would do everything Clementine did, but she didn't want to be clingy. She'd give her time to know the twins without a bias chiming in every second.

“Wow, you're  _ actually  _ not gonna be superglued to Clem’s side today?” Aasim jested, scarfing down the last of his bowl.

Violet nodded a pointed stare into his direction. “What, are you gonna follow Ruby around all day to make up for it?”

Everyone at the table laughed at that except for Aasim, who groaned and sat back on the bench, pulling his jacket up to his face turning red. He was  _ so  _ glad Ruby was at the greenhouse today instead of here.

“Violet bites back, you might wanna watch it,” Clementine said in a teasing tone, leaning forward to look at Aasim with a proud grin on her face.

“Cut me a break,” Aasim said, yanking his jacket off his face. “She's just… comfortable to be around, y’know?”

“It's no secret how you feel about her, you don't have to lie,” Minnie said, although her voice was kind, carrying a gentle tone like it always did, even after she was brainwashed and tortured to be a war soldier for a year. Clementine found it wild that there were still kind people like Ruby and Minnie in this world, but she wasn't complaining. But, if Ruby had an ugly side, Clementine was pretty sure she didn’t want to see Minnie’s.

“Anyway,” Sophie said, standing up. “I'll be waiting for you guys at the gate. Come on when you're ready to fish.” As she stood up, AJ took her side, excited to begin. 

“Might as well,” Clementine said, standing up and pecking Violet on the top of her head.  “Later, Vi.”

“Bye.” Violet looked up at her with a smile, then went back to eating.

“You two are absolutely disgusting,” Louis said upon coming back to the table with, as always, a grin. “I love it.” Violet rolled her eyes and tamped down a smile, trying to look dismissive, but by now, her act didn’t fool anyone. Minnie was the next to finish up, and then was on her way to the group for fishing. “Once you two are done, come see me at the gate so we can get down to business.”

“Hey, Vi?” Aasim now had scooted closer to her, looking at the chipped table. “I actually have a question. About you and Clem.”

“What’s up?” She asked, slowly taking another bite. Whatever this was about, it had to be good.

“Um… How did you two… you know, actually get together?” He now fumbled with his hands, trying to find the right words. “I mean, who popped the question?”

Violet sat back, thinking back to that night under the stars. “Well, I was the one who asked if she had time to hang out, but… Clem made the first move. We were just looking at the stars, and she said she liked me. Then she kissed me. There wasn’t really a question asked, she just… went for it.” She finished up the last of her meal. “Why, are you thinking about asking Ruby?”

Aasim nervously nodded. “Yeah. I just… I dunno how to do it right. Like, what if she says no, and it's ‘cuzza something I did wrong?”

“C’mon, Aasim, you know her.” Violet nudged his arm. “I don’t think you should go all or nothing like Clem did, but… try to sprinkle it into conversation, kinda build up to it. I think you should at least spend the day with her, y’know?”

Aasim paused, then nodded. “Yeah… yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Violet stood up, making him stand, too. “I  _ know  _ I’m right. C’mon, let’s get to Louis before he goes crazy waiting.”

 

\----

 

At the lake shed, Clementine and Sophie were busy keeping AJ entertained with a game of tag while Minnie got the spears and buckets inside. Of course, AJ was always the tagger, since coming up to him from behind was a terrible idea. So, instead they played as whoever got tagged the most lost and had to lug all the fish buckets back to the school. They weren’t so loud to attract unwanted attention, but just loud enough to fuel the game.

“I got ya, Sophie!” AJ cried, smacking his hand on her hip. “That’s five to one!”

Sophie giggled, turning to face him. “I spy with my little eye a bias against me. Why ain’t you going for Clem?”

“Come on, Goofball,” Clementine agreed, “Play fair!” She crouched a little bit, taunting him.

“I’m not a goofball!” AJ insisted, now charging her.

“C’mon and get me then, Goober!” Clementine said, now running from him.

“Okay, how about this next tag?” Sophie said, stopping the game for a second while everyone caught their breath, “Next person who gets tagged has to check on Minnie. She’s been in there a while.”

“Deal,” Clementine said, nodding. Now, both of them were on both sides of AJ, and Clementine could see the gears turning in his head as he pondered who to go after. 

Then, he charged towards Sophie’s side, hands splayed out to get her as quick as she could.

However, Sophie had a much longer stride than him and dodged his oncoming easily, galloping to Clem’s side and standing in front of her. “I want you to get to know Minnie,” She said, quick and quiet as AJ came close “You two would be good friends if you talked a bit more.”

“I got ya!” AJ squealed, coming forward as fast as he could.

“Think again, little squirt!” Sophie shot back, leaping away right at the last second so AJ crashed into Clementine, sending both of them tumbling backwards.

Clementine cushioned his fall, but the fall knocked the wind out of her. She wasn’t severely hurt, just a little bump, but AJ still looked panicked. “Oh my gosh, Clem, are you okay?” He asked, quickly scrabbling off of her. “I-I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

Clementine giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him forward into a hug. “I’m okay, Goofball. You’re not that heavy.”

AJ giggled now, hugging her back. “You have to check on Minnie now, I got ya!”

“That’s five to two,” Sophie said, hands on her hips. “You go on, I’ll watch AJ for ya.”

Clementine nodded her thanks as she stood up, brushing dirt off the back of her pants. Then, she headed towards the shed as AJ and Sophie sat down to talk about things.

Inside the shed, Clementine didn’t see Minnie at first, but then spotted her at a corner, taking one of the spears to the wall, carving out some of the wood. “Hey, Minnie, what’s taking so long?” She called out.

Minnie jumped a bit, whirling around as she got closer. “Clem! Oh, hi. Sorry, I have all the stuff, I was just…” She looked back to the wall, where she was carving out her and Violet’s initials wrapped in a heart. All she saw now was ‘V +’. “You know, Me and Violet aren’t really together anymore, so this doesn’t need to stay up.”

“Oh…” Clementine felt an awkward surge through her body. “Uh, I guess…”

“I’m just carving out the initials,” Minnie continued, turning back to the heart and shaving off another clip of the wall. “A heart is still a nice symbol, we could use a bit of love around here. You and Violet pretty much have that covered.” her sentence ended with a breathless laugh, but when Clementine saw the shine of tears in her eyes, she knew it was to hide a sob.

Clementine hesitated. She wasn’t really expecting this today, she thought Minnie was over it. Then, a question flew out of her mouth: “Are you okay with me and Violet being together?”

Minnie, with a final hack of the spear, carved out the rest of the initials, leaving nothing but a hollow heart. “What do you mean?” She asked, eyes still on the symbol.

“I mean, are you okay? Am… am I bothering you by being with Vi?”

At that, Minnie’s eyes widened, and she whipped her head to face her. “What? Oh, no! Clementine, that’s not it at all!”

“Then, what is it?” Clementine slowly came forward and took the spear from her hand, leaning it against a shelf. “Minerva?”

Minnie sighed, leaning against the wall. “It’s just… harder than I thought to see Violet with someone else. Don’t get me wrong, you’re not bad for being with her! It’s just… ugh.” She slumped and sat down, burying her head in her arms crossed over her knees. “I’m being overemotional. You’re probably better for her than I ever was, anyway. Just gotta get over it now, y’know?”

Clementine felt a jab at her stomach. That was hard to hear, a sweet girl like Minnie putting herself down like that. “Hey, I bet you two were great together.” She sat down next to her, leaned away from her to give her space. “You and Vi were good for each other, but… everything’s different now. She can’t really look at you the same way anymore.”

“Yeah, I know,” Minnie said, lifting her head and pushing her red locks back behind her ear. “Ever since me and Sophie got kidnapped, everything just keeps messing up. Relationships, emotions… it’s all so fucked.” She put a hand over her mouth as the curse flew out, eyes wide. “Ah, crap. I did it again.”

“I can stop being so public with Vi if you want me to,” Clementine offered, “If it makes you uncomfortable, we can chill out.”

Minnie put her head on her arms again. “I can’t ask you to do that. Me and Vi were just the same when we got together. I just gotta grit my teeth through it.”

Clementine looked at her, a sad and lonely girl. She was so sweet and soft, a direct polar opposite to the harsh, cold Violet. She could see, though, how they were in love at one point. Opposites attracted, after all. She sighed, then leaned her way and wrapped a comforting arm around her. “I’m sorry all this happened to you,” She murmured. “You’re a really great girl, and you and Sophie didn’t deserve any of this. Actually, none of the kids at the school deserve this. You’re all great kids, and you shouldn’t have to be worried about raiders, or one of your friends getting a bullet to the head. I… I’m sorry, Minnie.” 

Minnie seemed to hold back a sob, but then she leaned into Clementine and cried into her shoulder. Clementine kept a firm, comfortable hold on her shoulders, letting her cry and offer a soothing presence. After a while, Sophie poked her head in, but upon seeing they were… occupied, she shut the door and gave them space. 

“I’m sorry,” Minnie sniffled once she was done crying. She wiped her face and sat off of Clementine’s shoulder. “Jeez, we spent some time in here, huh?”

“Don’t worry, it’s alright. Are you okay, now?” Clementine asked, Standing up and helping her up as well. She grabbed the four spears and three buckets Minnie had gathered.

“Yeah… I’m alright. Thanks for letting me get all that out. Really, I’m glad you can make Violet happy. She deserves it, and so do you.”

Clementine felt her face warm at the praise, and she just handed Minnie two of the spears with a nod. “Alright, let’s not keep ‘em waiting any longer, then.”

 

\------

 

“We got one!”  Aasim called out, waving the rabbit in the air by its hind legs. “That’s three. Man, we’re eating good!”

“I got two over here,” Louis said, slinging over over his shoulder. “Violet?” He regrouped with Aasim, looking around the brush. “Where is she…?” He muttered, not catching a glance of her anywhere.

They silently walked for a while, trying to keep their footsteps as muffled as possible. All they saw was tripped traps with nothing in them but walkers or nothing. “Violet?” Aasim softly called out.

Then, they heard it. A loud, mad scramble coming from nearby, followed by an agitated scream.

“Violet!” Louis ran in the direction of the noise, his chair leg raised high against his shoulder. “Vi!”

“Louis, Aasim!” Violet screamed, “Quick, come here!”

Louis ran faster, not caring in the moment if Aasim was following. Whatever it was, it was bad. Violet was in trouble, she needed their help.

When they broke through the brush, they saw Violet entangled in a mass of animal. She was on its back, trying to knock it out or kill it, holding it by the antlers.

“You got a deer!?” Aasim cried out, watching in shock.

“Help me!” Violet screamed, giving it a yank on the antlers. “Quick, try to knock it out!” She fell off its back and it tried to stand, jerking its head up as it whined and yelped.

Louis came forward, swinging his chair leg upwards and bludgeoning it in the chin. It crumpled, but then jumped again. Violet never let go of its antlers.

“Hang on!” Aasim backed up a bit, then charged forward and jumped, slamming his weight into the deer’s back. Its hooves scrambled underneath it, bucking and trying desperately to get away. “C’mon, deer, give up!”

Violet let go of the antlers and, with bleeding hands, grabbed it by the neck and forced it into a tree. Aasim tumbled off of it and grabbed it by the middle, pressing it into the tree as well to make sure it didn’t kick at them. “Louis, my cleaver!” She cried, looking behind her at the bloodied weapon lying in the grass. He didn’t need to hear anymore. He charged for the blade and snatched it, quickly tossing it to Violet, who deftly caught it and hacked at the deer’s neck. It let out a final scream before it died.

It was silent for a single moment before Louis cackled in victory. “We have good eating for the next month or so with this!”

Violet slumped against the tree, wiping her hands on her pants, smearing blood on them. “Shit, fuckin’ thing. I chopped at its leg, but I didn’t want it to get away. I grabbed it by the antlers, but those things are sharp. I think it heard you guys calling for me, so I tried to make it quick.”

“So, we have a new Ericson mascot,” Louis said. “We can clean off the skeleton and put it in the fountain.”

“Uh, first off, you’re welcome,” Violet said, grinning slyly. “Second off, hell no. That skull is going in my room. I got dibs.”

“That’s fair, you caught it,” Aasim agreed. “Good fuckin’ job, Vi. We got five rabbits and a deer. That’s way more in a day than we can say in a week.”

“Let’s get this home,” Violet said, standing up and grabbing the antlers, starting to drag it. “We don’t need to be out here for very long, especially with all the noise we just made. We’re gonna have walkers coming in any second now.”

That was enough said. Aasim handled their rabbits as Violet and Louis held onto the deer. It was quiet elation throughout the rest of the trip home, knowing all of them would be going to bed with full stomachs.

“Holy shit!” Omar cried out as Violet and Louis hefted their game onto the picnic table. “You guys got a fucking deer?”

“Violet did, to be specific,” Aasim said, smiling proudly. “Me and Louis got five rabbits, though.”

“This is fantastic!” Ruby squealed, glee written all over her expression. “We can get a good meal tonight other than rabbit stew!”

“I haven’t cooked venison in a while,” Omar admitted, “But I’m up to it. Ruby, there’s spices in the greenhouse, right?” At her nod, he brightened. “Fantastic. I can cook up some deer-and-rabbit burgers.  _ God,  _ it’s been so long since we’ve had burgers.”

“I still prefer chicken nuggets, but burgers are okay, I guess,” Violet chimed. She crossed her arms and looked to the opening gate, where the twins, AJ and Clementine had arrived with buckets full of fish.

“You better like it, it’s my cooking,” Omar shot back, watching as the newcomer’s expressions changed from tired to shocked. “Yo, Clem! Your girlfriend is a lifesaver!”

Clementine just gaped at the deer carcass, silent in shock.

“Ah, stunned silence,” Louis sing-songed, “My favorite reaction.”

“Holy crap!” Minnie called out, dropping one of the buckets on the seat of the table. “A deer?”

“Cut the shit out of my hands, but I got the sonuvabitch,” Violet stated proudly. She looked at her dirty, bloodstained hands, which stung with every movement. “I already called dibs on the skull, it’s mine.”

“Aw,” AJ whined, looking up at Violet. “Why do you get the skull?”

“We have enough skulls in our room, AJ,” Clementine said, smiling down at him. “Plus, she caught it. It’s hers.”

“C’mon, and lemme see your hands,” Ruby said, her own hand on Violet’s back. “We gotta get those patched up.” Clementine followed for help if she needed it.

“Okay,” Omar said, getting Aasim’s help in hefting the deer over his shoulders. “I’m gonna section this thing up in the kitchen and get some burgers cooking. Dinner will be served up shortly.”

Dinner was served, and it was fantastic. Even Willy came down from lookout to eat and laugh. He seemed to be getting better, because he asked if anyone else wanted to take over for the night. Violet appointed the duty to Ruby, then Aasim, then Clementine. 

“So, Aasim,” Violet said softly, trying to make this a private conversation. “Have you asked Ruby yet?”

Aasim opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Uh, well… no. I did spend the day with her though. It was really nice… I… maybe I should ask her after her lookout shift?”

Violet pondered it, taking a nice good bite of her burger.  _ God _ , she needs to thank Omar personally for saving her taste buds from another bland stew. “What vibes did you pick up on her throughout the day?”

Aasim looked down, picking at the table. “Well, I dunno. I can't tell if she was just being friendly, or she really liked me. She was pretty happy today, though.”

Violet smiled. “Aw. Isn't she always, though?”

“Not when AJ first met her, she wasn't,” Aasim replied, giving a chuckle of his own. “Or when she stormed those raiders. But… you really think I should go for it?”

“Totally. Just be smooth, buddy. You got this.” Violet patted him on the back as he stood up, shuffling his jacket over his shoulders. 

“What’s he amping himself up for?” Clementine asked, watching as Aasim made his way to the lookout post. She had finished her meal, it seemed, or given her last portion to AJ, who was sitting with Tenn at another table.

“Gonna ask Ruby out,” Violet said, purposefully loud enough to get the attention of the rest of the table.

Louis was on them in a second. “Oh, our little boy Aasim is all grown up now?” He asked, taking Aasim’s seat and sitting backwards on it, stretching his legs into the sparse grass.

“We’ll see,” Violet said. Omar, Willy, and the twins were all now also glancing at the lookout post, where Aasim was climbing up the ladder. “Okay, act normal, you guys,” She said, “We can’t make a big deal out of it right now.” She went back to eating the last part of her meal, leaning into Clementine’s side and softly slipping her hand into hers.

“Today is a wonderful day, I can’t lie,” Louis sais, digging in his pocket, “how bout a game to round off the night?” He produced his worn deck of cards, setting them on the table in front of him

“Oh, jeez,” Willy muttered, standing up “No thanks, I’m out.”

“That’s fair, Willers. You have a good night. Anyone else wanna duck out?” He looked around the table, watching as everyone stayed in their seat. “Alright, we play War. Winner does a Truth Or Dare with the lowest card.”

“Alright, fine to me.” Clementine squeezed Violet’s hand before putting both of hers on the table in front of her as Louis dealt the deck out to everyone at the table.

Just as they started flipping cards, with Clementine being the clear winner by managing to pull a Joker, Aasim came back to the table, teary eyed.

“Aw, buddy,” Louis stood up, holding out his arm for a hug. “She rejected you?”

“What?” Aasim sniffled, wiping his eyes. “No, dude, these are happy tears.” It was a moment before everyone put the context together, and then they erupted in cheers for Aasim and Ruby.

“Way to go, Aasim!” Sophie cheered, reaching and climbing over the table to pat his shoulder.

Aasim let out a laugh, hugging Louis tightly. “I was gonna ask, Violet,” He said, turning to his leader, “Do, uh… do you think I could do my shift with Ruby?”

“Go ahead,” Violet said, standing up and slapping him on the back. “See, told you you could do it. Louis, you wanna cover the open shift?”

“Don’t you worry, Violet,” Louis said, “My eagle eyes will be your friend. Go on, spend some good time with your new lady,” He told Aasim, giving him one last tight hug before he was on his way.

“Well, Clem’s the winner,” Louis said, his attention back to the game. “Damn, I was a close second.” He picked up his ace, twirling it around his fingers as he looked up. “Who’s got the lowest card?” He glanced around the table, seeing a two of hearts. “Omar!”

“Do your worst dare,” Omar challenged, crossing his arms with his two between his fingers and a smirk on his face.

Clementine thought for a moment, everyone waiting in tense silence. She once dared Aasim to kiss a walker head, so there’s no telling what she would make Omar do. “You sectioned up that deer, right? All the meat is off it?”

“Yeah, all I can use,” He warily answered. “What do you want me to do?”

“I dare you to lick the skull,” She finished, arms crossed loosely with a split grin across her face.

Omar’s smirk dropped, mouth hung wide open. Everyone else let out a chorus of  _ Ohh _ s and giggles, but Clementine was serious.

“Thems the dares!” Louis crowed happily. “Come on, bring Vi’s trophy out here so we see you.”

Violet giggled, finding it useless to hide her glee. “You better not drool on it,” she said, “I don’t wanna clean it off before I stick it on my wall.”

Omar groaned, standing off his seat and begrudgingly going to the kitchen to retrieve the skull.

“Good one, Clem,” Minnie said, giggling behind her hand. “You think it’ll make him sick?”

“Probably,” Clementine admitted, “But probably not. It’s not like he’s gonna eat raw meat, y’know? All he's gotta do is lick it.”

“What is it with you and daring people to put their mouth on dead things?” Louis asked, clearly entertained.

“Watch it, you might be next,” Clementine warned, shuffling her stack of cards while eyeing Louis, almost challenging him with her stare.

Louis sighed and leaned back, holding onto the seat of the bench so he didn't fall down.

Then, Omar came back, hefting the somewhat bloody deer skull onto the table. “I had to cut it off and wipe it down,” He said, almost trying to gain pity. “Do I have to?”

“Still gotta lick it,” Clementine said teasingly, “I didn't change my mind.”

Omar groaned, looking at the skull. He hesitated for a long time before quickly ducking his head right between the antlers. Then, he recoiled and spat. “Aw, fuck! There was a chunk a’ meat there, shit!” He coughed and crouched to the ground, spitting and wiping at his tongue.

The table erupted into laughter, Louis falling off the table, which made Violet laugh harder.

“Starting the game off strong, huh, Clem?” Sophie and masked between giggles.

“Hey, I don't hold back,” Clementine said, allowing herself to laugh now. 

“Hand it over,” Violet said, reaching forward and grabbing the antlers. Her hand sparked with pain for a moment, remembering the death grip she had on them while fighting it down. Then, she just put it on the grass behind her.

Omar went back to the table, sitting down and scrubbing at his mouth. “I'm putting dirt in your next meal, Clementine,” he hissed, clearly playing, but still disgusted. 

Clementine just rolled her eyes as everyone flipped their next card.

“Yes!” Minnie pumped her fist in the air, looking at her King, compared to the rest of the lower cards on the table. “Ooh, Violet!”

“You know I'm gonna pick dare,” Violet said, grabbing her five of clubs and setting it aside. “Go on. You're not gonna make me lick the skull either, are you?”

Minnie pondered for a moment, leaning in to whisper to Sophie for a confirmation, which she got. Then, she grinned at Violet. “I dare you… to kiss Clem. In front of all of us.”

The entire table crowed at that. Violet felt a strong pull of hesitation, being because she wasn't big on public affection, and she knew Minnie knew this. Clementine turned to her, ready to play along.

Violet tamped down her insecurities quickly, not wanting to lose face. “Come on, that's not even a dare,” she scoffed. Then, she grabbed Clementine by her jacket and pulled her forward, planting a warm kiss on her lips. Clementine jumped, surprised at the force, but then she kissed back, running her hand under her hair.

“Okay, ladies,” Louis said, “Minnie said a  _ kiss _ , not a complete makeout.”

Violet pulled away, gazing into Clementine’s eyes for a moment.

She turned back to the table. “You dared me, so there ya go.”

The game went on for a while, until Clementine had to leave for her lookout shift. As she was leaving, she tugged Violets hair to lean her head back and kiss the crown of her head. “Night, Vi,” she whispered.

“Night, Clem,” She said back, standing up from the table and giving her a hug. “I think I'm gonna turn in for the night.” She stooped down to pick up her trophy, already mapping out where to put it in her room.

As everyone said their goodnights, she made her way to the dorms. Rosie trotted up to her side, going into her room with her.

“Hey, girl,” Violet said once her door was closed. She didn't want to hear anybody talking to a dog, but she really needed to talk. She set the deer skull on her dresser, deciding to find tacks to pin it above her door tomorrow.

“It's been a good day, huh? We got good food, nice laughs… and… Clementine.” She sighed and flopped onto her bed. Rose whined, butting her head under her hand as she curled up next to her. Violet giggled and pet her as she continued. “I dunno why Minnie dared me to kiss Clem. I mean, of all things, y'know?” She sighed, smiling. “Guess I shouldn't dwell on it.”

She looked to her side to see Rosie with eyes closed, puffing slowly. She was asleep. She just smiled, bringing one leg up and scratching the top of her head. “Night, Rosie. Sweet dreams.”

As she was drifting off, she could still feel the warmth of the fire at dinner. The victorious adrenaline upon spotting the deer. The fiery stings embedded in her hands while having a death grip on the antlers. The softer pangs of bandages saturated with rubbing alcohol. The pressure of Clementine’s lips against hers, and her reeling brain. 

It was a great day, not even Violet's negative thoughts could tell her otherwise. 


End file.
